Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle power systems and more particularly to a vehicle power system including an auxiliary engine in combination with the main vehicle engine.
With large automotive vehicles such as trucks, the main power system for providing motive power includes an internal combustion engine having a high output capacity in excess of around 200 horsepower. Frequently the vehicle operator on cross country trips will be required to make extended stops for rest, food, etc. During relatively cold conditions, the operator often leaves the engine running to avoid the problem of cold starting the engine and/or to maintain heat or air conditioning in the vehicle cab. Since these high capacity engines are relatively fuel inefficient, the result of keeping the engine running is a significant increase in operating expense and a reduction in engine life.
In the present invention, a low cost, fuel efficient, low power engine is provided in a unique combination with the main engine. As such the combination can provide a source of electricity and/or thermal energy for light, heat, and air conditioning to the vehicle cab or operating compartment for the comfort of the vehicle operator and/or passengers. The combination can also provide a source of electricity and/or thermal energy for heating the coolant, oil and air-intake of the main engine to facilitate cold starting.
In one form of the invention, the cooling system of the auxiliary power source can be used to assist in cooling of the main engine thereby inhibiting overheating of the main engine.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a power system comprising an auxiliary engine in a unique combination with a main vehicle engine whereby a source of electricity and thermal energy can be provided to the vehicle cab and main engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a power system comprising an auxiliary engine in a unique combination with a main vehicle engine whereby the cooling system of the auxiliary engine can be used to support the cooling system of the main engine.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a power system comprising an auxiliary engine in a unique combination with a main vehicle engine.